Abaddon
=Info= Abaddon SC6 01.jpg|Abaddon Abaddon (アバドン, Abadon) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2014. Abaddon made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Abaddon is the eldest of the brothers. *He is a demon of war. *Abaddon is calm, serious, lawmaker. *Originally he appears only in "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". *Soul Edge consumed Abaddon's essence, but many years later he's back to life. Relationships *Nexus - father *Demon Sanya - younger brother *Abigor - younger brother *Bloodian - younger brother *Angelina - niece *Demian - nephew *Lily - his queen *Devil - master *Lexa - mercenary *Nemesis - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Abaddon appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" #"The Legend Of Demon Sanya" ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Abaddon was dead. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Abaddon was dead. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Abaddon use Cervantes's fighting style. Weapon Demon Twins Demon Twins is the same form as Cervantes' The Master (SCV) and Firangi (SCVI). Abaddon SC5 02.png|Weapon: Demon Twins (SCV) Abaddon SC6 07.jpg|Weapon: Demon Twins (SCVI) Critical Edge Demon Bullet (SCV) Abaddon brandishes his pistol sword and shouts "Watch closely!" and fires off a powerful blast. If timed right, it can also hit off the ground as well. Abaddon SC5 Battle 05.jpg|Critical Edge: Demon Bullet Demon Bullet (SCVI) Abaddon hits his opponent then kicks them away. Shoots at their legs and slices them into the air. He then teleports above then drills them back down to the ground. SoulCalibur 6 - Abaddon (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Abaddon gains some strings that ends with him shooting with his dagger pistol. During Soul Charge, he can redirect his Geo da Ray move. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:1, 31 *Hair: 0:43, 31 *Eyes: 9:30, 20 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:0, 5 *Wings: 9:1, 27 / 9:1, 31 *Tattoo: 9:30, 20 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 0 *3 outfit: 9:30, 31 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Abaddon SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Demon Twins SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 1, 1, 9 *Hair: 5, 0, 0 *Eyes: 10, 30, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Horns: 20, 0, 0 *Wings: 1, 1, 9 / 1, 1, 9 / 1, 1, 9 *Tattoo: 1, 30, 9 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 (1, 0, 0) *2 outfit: 20, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Demon Twins: 20, 0, 0 / 15, 7, 0 / 0, 0, 0 / 20, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Abaddon SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Demon Twins Stage SoulCalibur V Last Rites on the Battlefield (Hilde's battleground). Abaddon SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Last Rites on the Battlefield Music Theme "Till Fate Writes My Epitaph" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''Ready?'' *''Stop this.'' *''You're Mine.'' *''Perish.'' *''Forfeit.'' *''Repent.'' *''Not over.'' *''You dare...'' *''Prepare to die.'' *''Fate has spoken.'' *''You lack resolve.'' *''Giving up yet?'' *''Curse your weakness!'' *''You're no match.'' *''You're a disappointment.'' *''The curtain closes.'' *''I can't lose!'' *''It's still too soon!'' *''This will end it.'' *''Watch closely; my specialty spoken.'' *''I can see the fear in your eyes.'' *''So, you desire to fight?'' *''Death is your only release.'' *''Give it your all or don't bother showing up.'' *''Try again tomorrow, I'll gladly take you on.'' Category:Abaddon Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Resurrected Characters